


Surrender

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Rebellion [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have both reached our limits in this battle of wills and one of us is going to surrender tonight. It sure as hell isn't going to be Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

There's not a lot of times where I turn down sex. Today is one of those times.... at least, I want it to be.

Leaning against the window of the company van, I could just fall asleep right here. The first few days of touring is always hard, and I'm exhausted.

Tom is next to me, alert and awake. He's sitting up straight, one of his knees bouncing. I can see the restlessness in his expression. I've sensed it from the time that I woke up next to him this morning. He's been waiting, just waiting to get me alone again. It's made my stomach hurt all day, but now I wish I could just go to my bed and sleep.

I know what he wants. Not just sex... something else, something that makes my body shudder and ache just to think about.

I pull my feet up on the seat, and cradle my legs tightly against my chest. I have my eyes closed, but even without my sight, I can feel Tom's desire radiating towards me. Tom's desire is like nothing else I've ever known – its reckless, fast, and harsh, and linked tightly to my domination. I know when I see that look in his eye that he's going to take me.

I feel the van lurching to a stop and I crack my eyes open, seeing the hotel out the window across from me. Sitting up slowly, I stretch my legs out and make a show of yawning – as if that will deter Tom.

He glances over at me and I snap my jaw shut. His eyes are dark and commanding, speaking to me without words. I bite my lower lip and look down until he climbs out. More slowly, I get down after him. Wrapping my arms around myself, I hurry after him towards the entrance.

Once we get inside, I'm relieved that Tom doesn't immediately order me to his room. Thinking that I have perhaps gotten out of tonight's session, I take my time in shower, washing off the sweat and the day's tension. I emerge, wearing a towel around my waist, humming to myself.

I stop short when I see Tom's door open. Our rooms are adjoined as always and I can see straight into his side. He half naked already, wearing only a worn pair of sweatpants and I can see him setting out the towel and the lube. My stomach takes a plunge and I consider going into my side and slamming and locking the door.

Its not just that I'm tired. Its what I know he's going to do. I don't want to admit how much it pains me to give up my control like this. The rebellious streak in me doesn't want to lay down on that towel and willingly let him do this to me for an hour or however long it takes.

I swallow hard as he turns, catching sight of me. He crosses the room, and I stay frozen in the middle of the bathroom, still wet and dripping, until he reaches the door frame. He crosses his arms and asks in a low tone, “Did you wash thoroughly?”  
My stomach twists and I squeeze the towel at my waist tightly in one hand. “I...” I begin, my voice a rasp.

He raises a brow and I shake my head slowly, “No.”

“No?” His brow lifts higher.

I lick my lips that are suddenly dry, “I want to go to bed, Tom.” I say, lifting my chin.

He nods slowly, but I know it's not because he's agreeing with me. His full lips purse for a second before he commands, “Get in my room, Bill.”

My stomach twirls, but I square my shoulders, “No.” My voice doesn't come out as strong as I want to but I still said it, and Tom's eyes flash.

“I'm not playing games tonight.” He said, his face darkening like a stormcloud.

“I don't want to.” I whisper, feeling my face heat at thought of it.

“Did I ask you that?” Tom snaps and I jump, before raising my chin once more.

“No, but I don't want to.” I repeat louder and almost stamp my foot.

“Get in the room, Bill.” Tom repeats.

I stay where I am, my hands clenched, waiting for him to do something about my defiance. I know he will, even if part of me wants him to back down in the face of my resistance.

Tom lets out a breath, shaking his head slowly, “Ok, Bibi,” He says, narrowing his eyes, “You've got ten seconds to get your ass in there and then I'm taking you over my knee.”

My stomach plunges even deeper, my insides jumping. I don't want Tom to have to punish me while we're on tour. I couldn't imagine the humiliation of trying to sit at breakfast with everyone, squirming over my bruised ass.... Or even worse, having to going on stage in such a condition.

“Five seconds, Bill.” Tom warns.

I take a jerky step forward, propelled by my thoughts of humiliation. Looking at the towel and the lube on the bed, I pause again. My attitude wants to me to disobey. A part of me loves riling Tom up enough to force a physical reaction out of him, but the other part of me really hates it.

“Okay, that's it.” Tom said, suddenly, stepping towards me.

“Wait!” I cry, lunging towards the room. Tom grabs my arm, hauling me back. His hand smacks hard against my barely clothed ass and I try to pull away, all of the blood rushing to cheeks.

“Stop.” He commands, yanking me close by the arm. I lower my head and look away. I can feel his heated, angry breaths against my cheek and I bite my lip. “Let go of the towel.” He orders through clenched teeth.

“Tom, please,” I whisper, my fingers curled so tightly around the towel that they blanch white.

“Bill, do it.” He order, giving me a shake.

I swallow hard, my body thrumming with dread. I slowly open my fingers and the towel quickly loosens from around my waist. Tom reaches down and tears it away, leaving me naked next to him. His hand smacks me again suddenly, on naked flesh now, and I bite back a cry.

“Now, get in the fucking room.” He orders, smacking me one last time before pushing me into the room.

I go, my ass stinging from his hand. He slams the bathroom door and strides after me.

“Tom,” I begin to whine as he comes close. “Please...”

“I told you get to go in the room and you didn't.” Tom says, going to his suitcase. I know what's coming out of there and I want to cry. My throat feels tight as he pulls the belt out and crosses the room. Sitting down at the edge of the bed, he orders, “Now come here.”  
My cheeks burn as I slowly lower myself over his knee, my face pressed into the mattress. He plants his forearm over my back, holding my ass in position. I cling to the sheets, holding my breath.

“All you have to do is obey.” Tom says and I press my face harder against the mattress. I know this is going to hurt terribly on my bare, still damp skin.

The belt cracks down suddenly and I jerk over his knee, my mouth coming open in pain. A whine filters out of my lips, but I can barely make a sound past the white hot pain flaring across my skin.

Tom's elbow presses harder against my back and he hits me again, cracking the belt firmly across my buttocks. I lurch harder this time, tears stinging at my eyes as I cry out. I scrabble at the sheets, but Tom holds me down for another whipping. A choked sobs makes its way past my lips and I tear harder at the sheets, almost pulling myself off his leg.

“Stop it.” Tom orders, and this time, he wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tightly in place. I squirm in his grasp, panting and crying, but he doesn't let me go. Instead, he strikes my wiggling ass again.

He lashes me more quickly after that, keeping my bucking, struggling body strapped down over his knee with one, strong, muscled arm. The belt turns my ass red, the flesh aching with each punishment. By the time he slows, my face is wet with tears, red and flushed from embarrassment and crying.

He eases up at last and I lay weakly over his legs, sniffling into the sheets.

“Are you done?” He asks.

I nod slowly against the mattress. My ass hurts too bad to continue being rebellious.

Tom tosses the belt asides and moves out from under my body.

“Get the on the towel.” He orders.

I drag myself onto the towel without a fight and lay my head against the pillow, my gaze turned away from him.

Tom grabs the lube and climbs back onto the bed behind me. He squeezes my thigh, urging my legs apart. I open my legs slowly and get my knees under me. I know he'll make me do it anyways.

“Good.” Tom murmurs and his hand moves from my thigh to aching buttocks. His hand cups the little curve, his thumb stroking down my cleft. I shudder despite my resistance and the spanking.

I hear the lube open and I feel the coldness of it against my flesh. Tom's fingers rub through the abundance of it, his fingertips dragging up and down before swirling around my entrance. I suck in a breath and squeeze my eyes shut. I wish he would just fuck me.

“Open up for me, Bibi,” Tom encourages softly and it does little to quell the rebellious arousal in my stomach. I press my face against the pillow and dig my fingers into the sheets as he strokes me again, his fingers going from my tailbone, all the way down to my balls. I know he can feel them growing tight and full. I curse myself. In a few short moments, he has me aroused despite the fact that he has just punished me rather harshly.

Tom's fingertips slide back up to my hole where they tease for a second before one probes. I bite down on my lip as I feel him breach me. A whine slips past my throat as I feel his finger penetrating me. I want to rut back against his hand, beg for him to fuck me, but I know he won't. He is determined on doing this.

The single digit slips fully into me and I can hardly deny that it feels good. Biting my lip, I try to hold back as Tom slowly pumps his finger into me at a steady speed.

I am not used to this slow, nerve wracking pace and I fight against every urge to thrust back against him, begging and pleading for him to take me. That, however, isn't Tom's goal. This is about submission, releasing my body to let him dominate me completely. Tom is strong enough, and patient enough to keep me here until he accomplishes his mission.

Tom's fingers squeeze my hip in a soft manner and my breath shudders out of me. I wish so badly for this to end in sex.

Tom removes his finger for a moment and I moan at the sensation of more lube being poured over my cleft. His firm, steady fingers catch up the excess as he massages two fingers into me now. I suck on my lip even harder, trying to control my breathing as they push into me. My body is strung tight, my muscles taut from the pain of the punishment and the strain of my resistance.

“You need to relax, Bibi,” Tom murmurs to me, in commanding, yet somehow soothing tone. My heart continues to race, however and I squirm on the towel. I want him in me, driving us both to the edge... not this almost painful torture.

His two fingers pump into my a bit harder and the simple sensation makes me gasp. I quiver, my back arching as my body rushes to accept even the tiniest bit of pleasure.

“Tom, please...” The words squeeze from my throat, unbidden.

“I know you can handle two,” Tom dismisses my plea, and not without reason. I'm simply begging because I want pleasure, the instant orgasm I know Tom can give me, not because I can't handle the amount of penetration he's giving me.

Tom's fingers delve deep into me again, making me scrabble at the sheets. They scissor and twist, forcing strangled cries from my lips. I can feel myself opening up to him, and the hot, slick sounds of his fingers against lube and body fluid make my groin tight with need.

“Tom...” I rasp, wanting to plead all over again.

I'm sweating all over already, my hair sticking to my forehead and neck. Waves of heat crash over me and I'm so hard its almost hurts.

Tom's fingers still for a second, half way out of my hole and I breath heavily. I'm not stupid enough to think tonight's session is over, but I still moan when I feel more lube, then his third finger.

“Tom, I can't,” I groan almost incoherently.

“You can and you're going to.” Tom returns firmly.

I shake my head against the pillow, but I don't say anything else.

Tom's three fingers push into me and I can feel my body quivering, attempting to accept the invasion. I'm so worked up, however, that I don't know if I can relax enough to let him get any farther. Tom has been pushing me, but he knows when I physically can't handle any more. I trust him to find that boundary even when he wants to knock it over.

Tom's fingers are slower now and I can feel the tiny sensation of his thumb rubbing back on forth against the beaten flesh of my buttock. I focus on the soft touch, try desperately to breath in and out.

“Tom,” I whine once more, pressing my face against the pillow.

“Shh,” Tom hushes me and I feel his fingers tighten on my hip. He expects me to kick off soon and with the way my heart is hammering, I just might.

Tom fingers dip into me, sinking deep within the tight, wet embrace of my ass. I can feel myself squeezing, attempting to reject the penetration. I know I can take three, but it is the knowledge of what is to come that makes me buck against it.

“Tom,” My voice is ragged. My body is thrumming with confused sensations and emotions and my eyes burn behind tightly shut lids.

“Its ok, Bibi,” Tom murmurs.

I struggle to lift my face from the pillow and take a breath of air. At the same moment, Tom's fingers curl inside my purposefully, stroking against my inner walls and straight over the swollen bud of my prostate. I arch up immediately off the mattress, my body screaming for the pleasure.

“Tom, yes, please...” I pant, shoving my hips down against his hand, wildly. I squeeze my eyes shut as my ears buzz, my core swelling with pleasure. My cock is painfully tight and I want nothing more than to come across the towel and end this for tonight.

“No, don't come,” Tom's voice is a low but firm command and his fingers ease off my wanting flesh.

“Tom, Tom,” I'm almost sobbing now; I want it so badly. I fall back down to my elbows on the mattress, pressing my forehead against the pillow.

Tom's fingers ease into me again and I want collapse against the bed, weak and unresponsive. There isn't a universe in which that would happen, however; Tom's touch is integral to my release. I can't have one without the other.

He starts a slow, but determined pace again, pushing his fingers in to the hilt with each thrust of his hand.

I press my eyes shut, my breath fluttering unsteadily from between my lips. I feel a tear squeezing from between my eyelids and I quickly reach up to brush it away.

Behind me, I hear the cap of the lube bottle snap open again and my stomach plummets once more. He's going to push me even farther, as far as I can possibly go.

Cool slickness trickles down my already wet and abused flesh and I plant my knees farther apart. My fingers clutch the pillow tightly and I press my mouth against the cotton. I feel his fingers pulling to the side, stretching my body open for the entrance of a fourth finger. My teeth dig into the pillow, the material soaking up my saliva rapidly as I grind my molars against the fluffy filling.

His fingers knife into me and I gasp, releasing the drenched section of the pillow. I feel my body spasm as he fingers push into me, past the joints, past his knuckles until half his hand is inside my body.

“Fuck, Tom, please...” My lashes beat rapidly as the a sharp pain fills my lower body. “Tom, I can't, I can't...” I repeat, my voice quavering. I'm frozen on the mattress, unable to move and I feel Tom's hand still.

“Bibi, relax, its ok.” I hear him speaking and I close my eyes, and attempt to do as I'm told. I can feel the pleasure hovering outside the perimeter of pain, and a part of me wants that so badly. The other part of me wants to angrily buck against Tom's commands and rules. I latch onto the last one because its more tangible and possibly more real than the first option.

“Stop, stop, fuck you!” The words fly from my mouth and I struggle away from him. He lets his fingers slip from me, mostly likely to avoid possible injury, as I flail.

I struggle off the bed, my body feeling weak and used. I stumble, my legs giving out. I have barely made it across the room when I collapse in the middle of the floor.

“Bill, stop,” Tom said, sounds weary as he dries his hand on the towel. Tossing it aside in an angry gesture, he slides off the bed and comes to my side. “Come on, now,” He says more gently, reaching out for me.

“Fuck you!” I repeat angry, glaring up at him through a sheen of disheveled hair that has fallen in my eyes.

He smacks me hard, once, right on the mouth and I gasp, falling back on elbows on the floor.

“Don't speak to me like that.” He commands, a finger pointed in my face.

I swallow hard, biting back the urge to repeat the derisive insult. I will be back over Tom's knee in .5 seconds if I do that.

I suck on my stinging lip as Tom sighs, “I know when you need a break, Bill. You need to stop kicking off like that every time.”

I don't even look at him. I look at the floor, the wall, anything but him. My cheeks are flushed with exertion and more than a little humiliation.

“Come on.” Tom offers me a hand.

I clench my jaw and shake my head once, still glaring at the floor.

“Bill, get up.” Tom orders, grabbing my arm.

I immediately flop back on the floor, making myself dead weight and gaze up at him petulantly.

Tom's nostrils flare and he let's go of my arm, “Do you want two spankings in one night?” He demands.

My stomach flutters sickly at the thought of another, but I'm mad at Tom right now and I don't want to obey a single thing he says, not unless I'm going to somehow get my way.

I glance down at his crotch, noting the size of erection he has beneath his clothing. As expected, he's hard as rock.

“Make me suck your cock and I'll get up.” I return, my eyes skating back up to his face as I arch a brow. Tom frowns even harder, but I can see the flare in his eyes. Tom has a high tolerance but I can see his limits straining. We've been at this for weeks now with only a few breaks for sex. Typically, he wouldn't say anything at those times. He would just storm into my room one night and order me on my face before giving me a good, hard pounding that ended in a quick orgasm for both of us. Now that I'm trying initiate it, I can see him resisting.

“Come on,” I bite my lip, red and swollen from his slap. “Put your dick in my face,” I prod him.

I can almost hear the swallow that makes his throat bob hard. “Bill, I said get up.” His tone is measured and I know there are two ways this could go now. Tom could snap and do what I'm asking or he could snap and beat my ass all over again.

I lick my lips slowly, eying him with a smokey gaze, doing my damned best to draw his attention. For a few long moments we stare each other down and I can feel my heart racing.

Suddenly, Tom straightens, shoving his pants down his legs.

_Yes!_ My inner diva dances and I struggle to contain my excitement as Tom's hard, throbbing cock comes into view. He towers over me, his lean thighs straddling my chest. His fingers sink into my hair as he yanks my head back, forcing my mouth open. 

“Yes...” I manage to moan right before his cock pushes into my mouth. The taste of him explodes across my senses and I groan, tightening my lips around him.

Above me, Tom is hunched over, one hand braced on the floor next to me, the other gripping my hair so hard it feels like its coming out at the roots.

“Jesus fuck...” He whispers and I feel my heart race.

His hips begin to pump, sliding his dick in and out of my mouth as I suck him steadily. We immediately establish a quick and synched rhythm, allowing me to pleasure him fully and for Tom to control it, at least physically.

Inside, I'm overjoyed that I pushed him far enough to bend to my demands. Who knows what will happen when the blow job is over but for now I'm gleeful that I am somewhat in control.

“Oh, Bill, baby...” The words rush from Tom's mouth, mostly likely without his notice. His face is drawn, eyes closed, brows furrowed. His strong chest, covered in a sheen of sweat, heaves with each rock of his hips and I can already see him falling apart at the seams.

I wish this were my ass instead of my mouth right now, but I know asking for that much would've been out of league of hoping. Tom controls our fucking, especially the kind that is in the most Biblical sense.

I focus instead on driving Tom insane in these few short seconds, using everything I can to make him cry out in pleasure. I drag my tongue ring down his underside, flick it against his head when he pulls out, only to plunge back in. I suckle at every inch of me, swirling my saliva against the smooth, rock hardness of his erection. I can feel pre cum trickling from his tip and down my throat, bursting across my tongue in delightful sweetness.

I gaze up at him, watching him unravel before my eyes. I love it when I watch Tom come like this, knowing I am completely responsible.

He begins to quiver against me, all of his muscles taut. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his jaw clamped down now as the pleasure encroaches upon his body. I want to whisper up at him, encourage him in a teasing tone, but I can't. I settle for rubbing his thighs and ass, squeezing and fondling the tight, clenched flesh until he breaks.

“Bill, God....” He groans before uttering a low moan. His hips quiver, undulating faster as he arches against me. I feel hot, wet cum rush into my mouth and I can barely swallow it. I choke over the abundance of it, along with his dick still shoved in my mouth, until he slides away. I sit up, gasping for air. Cum is spilled over my lips and cheeks and I know I must look like a low down, dirty whore.

I glance up at Tom through locks of hair that have fallen in my face. He's sitting back, his face downcast. His jaw is working and I know he's not happy about how things have developed tonight.

I know its asking too much, but as I push up off the floor, I eye him hopefully, “And me?”

Tom is up off the floor immediately, his eyes ablaze, “Go to your room.” He orders, thrusting a hand towards the door.

I bite my lip, holding back a scornful remark.

“And don't even think about touching yourself.” He snaps as I turn to go.

“But...” I begin.

“No.” Tom shakes his head firmly, “If you do, I will know.”

“But, Tom,” I whine, casting a glance down at my hard, throbbing cock. “Its really bad.” I whisper.

Tom snorts, “Good.”

I close my mouth and turn towards my room once more. My body is aching all over and I don't have much fight left in me. I trudge across our bathroom and catch a glimpse of my body in the mirror. I'm red, bruised, and abused with hardly anything to show for all of my fighting, bucking, and scheming except for the dried cum on my face.

I sigh heavily. Its going to be a long, goddamned night.

 

~

 

When I awake the next morning, the demanding throb in my lower regions has returned with a force. It took me nearly two hours to fall asleep the night before, fighting the urge to relieve myself of this insistent desire. 

I'm barely awake when my brain registers the need festering in my groin. I whimper, shifting beneath the sheets. My already hard cock chafes against my boxers and I want to reach down and touch myself. My hand is worming its way beneath the sheets and down to my crotch when I recall last night's events. When I shift again, I feel my ass, raw and beaten.

With a heavy sigh, I yank my hand away from myself. I should just get up now, and leave the warm, enchanting site of my bed where all types of temptations lie. My eyelids are still heavy, however, and I relax back against the sheets again. Drifting, my mind replays for me the images of Tom's hot and desperate release the night before. My stomach lurches with desire as I remember the way he came so hard in my mouth.

I'm half asleep again when my fingers dip beneath my boxers and curl around my aroused cock. I rub the flesh in a slow but satisfying manner as I dwell on Tom's face when he comes.

I'm half way to orgasm when it clicks in my brain once more that I was directly ordered not to do this. I'm already grasping at the sheets with my other hand, my feet digging hard into the mattress. My stomach is twirling and I can feel my cock twitching in my firm grasp.

“Oh, oh...” I moan. I can feel my balls tightening, my body locking down for an intense orgasm. I rub more desperately at my cock despite the warning bells going off in my head, but its like I can't even stop it now. I'm too needy, too worked up.

Vaguely in the back of my mind I heard my door slam open. Even that warning sign cannot jolt me out of my orgasm. Its too late. I'm already coming, arching and bucking hard beneath the sheets. My boxers aren't even all the way down, the sheets still covering most of my body as I writhe. The orgasm is so intense that I can barely breathe, barely handle the way it seizes my entire body. I can't even cry out as I feel the slickness of my cum stain my stomach.

I sink down against the bed, my heavy eyelids barely open as my gaze moves to the doorway. Tom is leaning against the door frame, muscled arms crossed, his visage set in disapproval. My stomach drops and I immediately feel my heart beginning to race in a different way. I swallow hard and don't move from my place on the bed.

For a few long moment, neither of say or do anything. At last, Tom crosses the room and yanks the sheets back from my body, laying bare my cum slick stomach and my now flaccid cock halfway out of my hastily half removed boxers.

“What is this?” Tom asked, gesturing to my obvious state of fulfilled arousal.

I look away at the wall and purse my lips. I don't even want to apologize.

Tom sighs heavily and crosses his arms once more. In a low, quiet tone he says, “I was going to let you out of the spanking you deserved last night if you obeyed.... Obviously, I can't trust you even for one night.”

“But, Tom!” I cry, his words jolting me into action. I sit up on the bed, pleading up at him with wide, brown eyes.

“No.” Tom shakes his head, frowning, “That's it.”

“But, please...” I'm starting to whine now and that's even less convincing to Tom than before.

“No!” Tom's voice rises to almost a shout and I shrink back on the bed, feeling miserable tears welling in my eyes. “You will come to my room tonight without me asking and you will bend over for another spanking and then you will get on that bed and do as your told. Do you understand?” Tom demands, his voice barely controlled. I have really pushed the limits here and there's no getting out of it now.

“Yes, sir.” I whisper, blinking back hot tears.

“Get up and get dressed. We have places to be.” Tom commands before turning and marching out of the room. The door slams behind me, leaving me alone. I manage to fend off the assaulting tears before escaping into the bathroom to wash away the evidence of my forbidden indulgence. The day is long ahead of me and all I can think about is what will become of me tonight. We have both reached our limits in this battle of wills and one of us is going to surrender tonight. It sure as hell isn't going to be Tom.

 

~

 

The day is torture.

My body is still aching from last night's session and its all I can do to keep the discomfort from showing on my face. As predicted, going through a day of touring with a bruised ass is not pleasant at all. To make matters worse, I know I'm getting punished again tonight the knowledge is almost more than I can bear. I almost wish he would've just dragged me out of bed this morning and beaten me right then. On top of everything else, Tom's dark, brooding gaze follows me wherever I go, making my stomach churn with sickly anticipation.

The performance that night is the only place where I manage to lose myself to the music. All goes well until I step off the stage and I'm back in the company van, right back where I was the night before.

Upon arriving at the hotel, I immediately move towards the door of the van. I feel Tom grasp my arm and I look back at him, my stomach churning.

“Remember what I said.” He tells me in a quiet, but authoritative tone.

I nod quickly and jump down from the seat.

Inside, we go our separate ways. I have my own bathroom tonight I cling to the last vestiges of my freedom inside the shower stall. Huddling beneath the shower's spray, I want to cry, thinking about what's to come. Trying to get out of this, however, isn't an option. Tom will beat me two times worse if I attempt any type of escape plan from this horrid situation.

Unlike the night before, I take my time to wash everything and emerge only an hour and a half later when the water is nearly cold.

I don a t shirt and sweatpants and trudge out into the hall. Each step that takes me closer to Tom's door makes me feel even more sick than before. When I get there, I lift a shaking hand, knocking barely loud enough to hear. A second later, however, the door opens and I find Tom stand on the other side. He's shirtless already, smelling like shampoo from the shower.

Tom lets me in and I bite my lip hard when I see the belt, towel, and lube already set out on the bed, waiting for me. I get to the middle of the room and stop, my heart palpitating.

“Take off your clothes.” Tom orders softly.

I swallow hard against the tight knot in my throat, pursing my lips to keep back any pathetic sounds as I slowly lift my shirt off over my head. I can feel Tom's eyes burning into me from behind as I hook my thumbs in my sweatpants. I didn't bother with underwear and when the pants pool around my feet, I'm left naked and vulnerable.

Tom's hand clasps my elbow, tugging me forward. I stumble after him and he leads me to the bed where he pulls me down on my face, my hips lifted over his leg. I grasp section of the sheets and press my face against the soft cotton, fighting for control when I really just want to sob.

Tom's hand strokes the back of my head in an almost soothing manner. “I'm going to make this really hurt.” He says calmly, making my heart and stomach drop. “I don't think I need to list the reasons why.”

The first tiny, pathetic cry reaches past my lips and I hide my face in the bed.

Tom's hand tightens down on the back of my neck and I brace myself as the first lash comes. The hard, cruel leather cracks against my flesh and I buck beneath his domineering hold. I can barely choke out a cry at the pain when he does it again, laying a throbbing, red welt across my flesh. My fingers nails tear against the sheets and I can feel tears slipping out of my eyes. My face is twisted up in pain as he punishes me a third time.

Finally a sound exists my throat, a sob of pain, and I jerk beneath him again.

“Tom...” I moan, my voice mutilated in tears.

His fingers snare in my hair, holding me down, as he delivers another biting strike to my already wounded and aching buttocks, then another, and another.

“Tom, Tom...” I sob, flailing helplessly beneath his hold.

I couldn't be more repentant than now, but he won't hear me. The spankings come rapid fire, turning me into a crying and painful mess, until I don't think they'll ever stop. When he finally stops, I have no fight left in me. I lay weak over his leg, my breath shuddering with emotion, my face stained with tears.

He stands from the bed to replace the belt and I continue to lie there, my crying slowly dwindling away.

When he turns to face me again, his arms are crossed, his brow drawn in a frown. “Are you done with this rebellious shit?” He asks.

I nod slowly, hardly even able to look at him.

He steps up to the bed again, reaching for the lube.

“Tom, please,” I whimper, attempting to sit up, “Please, don't make me do it tonight.”

He quirks a brow at me, “Why should I do that?”

I swallow hard, a stray tear trickling out of my eyes, “I'll do it tomorrow, or any other night you want.” I whisper. “Just please.... I can't...” I lower my head, staring at the sheets.

“No, I don't think so.” Tom is shaking his head.

“But, Tom...” I begin, wanting to cry all over again.

“You are crying now,” Tom says, gesturing to my puffy, wet face, “But tomorrow you will be back on that floor, throwing another tantrum.”

My lips quiver with the onset of another deluge of tears, but I can't really deny what he's saying. My rebellion has the bounce back of a two year old on a sugar high.

Tom sighs heavily, “Ok, you have one hour. One hour, do you hear me?”

I nod quickly, “Yes, yes sir.”

He turns to go, but I reach out for him, grabbing his wrist. “Stay with me?” I asked quietly, gazing up at him with wide eyes.

Tom's frown deepens for a moment before smoothing out. “Ok.” He says softly and I pull him closer onto the bed with me. I settle down in a lying position and am pleased when Tom lies down behind me, his body close to mine. His arm wraps protectively around my middle and I clasp my hand over his.

We are quiet, neither of us saying a word. I drift immediately, my exhausted body finally finding a place of peaceful rest in Tom's arms. The worst part is over and Tom is close to me. With that knowledge, sleep comes easily....

 

~

 

I awake slowly, wanting to stay in my dream world even as I feel the pleasurable sensation of Tom's fingers stroking me. They are wet with lube and soft between my battered ass cheeks. My body shudders against his touch as my brain is slow to awaken. In my half unaware state, I moan, my hips arching back towards his hand.

“That's it, Bibi,” I hear him murmur to me, his lips warm and wet against my ear.

His fingers sinks into me and I gasp softly, my lashes fluttering quickly open.

We're still lying on our sides but now Tom's other arm is around my chest, holding me to him as his other hand works between my legs.

Pleasure awakens with me, my groin beginning to throb as Tom's finger penetrates me over and over. I know what he's going to do, but I can't stop my body from responding to his touch. I want him so badly now that I can't stop myself from moaning and writhing against him.

“Yes, open for me,” Tom whispers as he fits his second finger into my entrance. I whimper, arching against him again. It feels so damn good and I can feel my cock already hard and erect against my thigh.

“Tom...” I moan, my throat raspy from sleep.

“You want it, baby?” Tom asks me as his fingers thrust harder into me. I whine and squirm against his hand and he hums a note of approval. “That's good,” He whispers to me as he long, firm fingers press into me again, dipping and twisting, coming so close to my prostate that I tense.

“Tom...” I gasp.

“Shh, come here.” He murmurs, sliding his arm out from under me and turning me onto my face. He pulls my hips up and grabs the lube again. My heart rushes in my chest and I bite my lip as he pours more out onto my quivering entrance. I feel his fingers slip back into me, adding a third now. I arch back against his hand, my muscles straining against the invasion. He keeps the thrusts of his hand steady and firm, coaxing my muscles to relax. I whimper against the sheets, fighting and accepting his touches at the same time.

“Come on, darling,” Tom murmurs to me, causing my stomach to flutter unbearably.

I have little fight left in me. I'm emotionally and physically drained, but I'm sure Tom meant to bring me to this point in the first place. Its only when I'm at this type of low that he can perform true dominance on my aching and submissive body.

Tom's fingers stroke deep into me, causing my stomach to clench, my cock to twitch. I want release, and I want Tom to bring it to me. Yes, I want it to be him, and only him.

“Tom, please...” I rasp, the words spilling willingly from my mouth now.

“Please what?” He returns softly as his fingers keep up their steadily thrusting pace.

I moan, keening towards the sheets at the sensation, “Want you...” I manage to push past my weak and trembling lips.

“Mmmm.” Tom murmur is enough of answer for him. I know he's going to take me, first with his hand and then with his cock. My stomach swoons at the very thought of it and I arch my hips up, offering myself to him, laying my body vulnerable.

I feel him stretch me again, his fourth finger sliding into me. A shuddering breath leaves my lips, but I accept the fullness of four fingers better than last night. Keeping them straight and firm inside me, he twists them back and forth, before pumping them into me. I moan as my body gapes open even further to his touch.

Gripping the sheets in my hands, I struggle for bits of my composure, the last of my sanity. Tom drives me to the very edge of my tolerance and capability, but I'm willing to let him take me there. I'm done fighting at this point, at least for tonight.

Tom strokes my hip and one bruised ass cheek, leaning down to kiss my beaten flesh in a soothing manner as his fingers continue to ply me open.

“Tom...” My voice is barely a croak, but I speak his name, holding onto the tiny syllable like a lifeline.

Tom leans back, his fingers slowing for a moment. I bite my lip as a feel him adding more lube to my skin and to his hand. My stomach swirls and I squeeze my eyes shut, attempting to keep my body lax.

“Shh..” Tom hushes me although I've barely said a word, but I know he can sense the feelings welling in my chest. His voice, however, is a consolation, a soothing balm to my overworked senses. I can hear all the words he's not saying in that one sound – you're fine, you're ok, I'm here, I've got you....

His fingers press into me a dozen more times before I feel his thumb tucking in against his palm, his hand pressing forward. I try to let out my breath slowly, but it comes in stilted rushes as he stretches me fully open. For a moment, I'm stricken, my mouth open, but silent. A moment of pain assaults me before suddenly, his hand is slipping into a fist inside me, my body enveloping him up to his wrist.

“Fuck...” I curse, my voice quavering.

Tom's fists pulses slowly inside of me, and my mouth falls open again, this time in pleasured shock.

“T-Tom...” I stutter.

My entire lower body is throbbing, overtaken by lingering pain, overwhelmed by pleasure. Every time he moves his hand, I want to writhe and scream, but I remain frozen on the bed, my body shuddering in an understated expression of my pleasure.

“Baby...” I hear Tom whisper, his voice teetering with awe and arousal. Hearing all his desire wrapped up in that little word, I feel even stronger pleasure bloom in my stomach.

His hand moves slowly back and forth inside me, coaxing my senses closer and closer to orgasm. I can feel the waves of pleasure rolling over me and I know it won't be long. I need only one more little touch to push me over the edge.

“Tom...” I choke out. “T-touch... me...”

Tom leans over me, kissing my lower back and spine and tiny, yet explosive sensations, “You want me to touch your cock?” He murmurs, sending hot breath over my flesh with each word.

“Yes!” I gasp raggedly as his first moves within me.

“I'm gonna make you cum so hard like this,” Tom tells me, his voice husky with arousal, as his fingers skim over my hip. I feel his fingers curl around my hard, leaking cock and I shudder, pressing my forehead down against the sheets. I can barely handle what he's doing to me. I feel as if I must come now or I will lose my mind.

Tom's fingers begin to work deftly over my straining, erect cock, as if reading my mind. I moan louder, losing all control of my voice as Tom calmly and efficiently ushers me into my release.

The pleasure is so sharp and all consuming, I can barely breath. My body arches hard, squeezing around Tom's hand like a vice, making an ache sear through me. At the same time, the orgasm is rushing through my veins, cutting off all other feeling except for the fulfillment of my demanding desire. Hot, wet ribbons of release gush from the tip of my cock, spotting me and the towel with the expression of my arousal. The orgasm batters me for long moments, throbbing through my ass and my crotch, through my entire body.

At last I find myself weak and sinking down against the mattress.

I moan as Tom slowly slips his hand from. There is an ache there, as if the impression of his hand is inside me, and I whimper, collapsing completely on my side.

Tom leans over me, pressing a heavy, hot kiss to my forehead. I can feel him breathing heavily and I know he must be terribly aroused at the moment. When he lifts his mouth, his eyes are dark and desirous, “I'll be back,” He informs me in a low, rough tone before turning quickly and heading to the bathroom.

I blink quickly and try to even my breathing, but there's no regaining my composure. Tom has just ripped all of my rebellion and fight from me, then proceeded to work me over with his desire and my own. I'm a quivering mess and I know he's just going to do it all over again with his cock when he returns.

When Tom returns, my heart has slowed to a somewhat normal pace, but when I see him, stalking towards me, his cock red, erect, and throbbing, it speeds up again.

“Tom...” I whisper in a shaky tone before biting down on my lip.

“Come here.” He commands as he reaches the edge of the bed.

I quiver inside at the tone of his voice before slowly pushing myself up. My body aches with the movement but I ignore it. I reach the edge of the bed, staring up at him with wide eyes. He places a hand on my head, stroking my hair slowly, “Open,” He says softly, so softly it is hardly an order at all.

I part my mouth for him, my eyes closing as Tom directs his cock to my lips. His hardness sinks into my mouth and I moan as the taste of him bursts across my tongue. He's already drizzling arousal and I suck him hungrily, quickly, up and down.

“Mmm...” He murmurs above me, his fingers flexing in my hair.

I slide even closer to him, gripping his hips as I pleasure him ardently, seeking to please him to the highest extent.

“Baby, Bibi...” He groans, his voice rough.

I can feel his legs quiver against me and I back off to the tip, flicking my tongue against the tender head.

Tom gives a low, unintelligible growl and hauls me backwards suddenly. I land on my back, nearly bouncing off the mattress as Tom climbs on after. “Get your legs open.” He demands, his eyes burning with fiery desire, and unquenchable thirst. He snatches up the lube as I lift my legs, parting them wide as he demanded. I'm trembling all over again in the face of another assault on my tender, aching hole, but I want him so badly I can only clutch the sheets and hold on.

He lubes his cock until its glistening and wet before his fingertips press against me again. I part easily under his persuasion and withing a few minutes, three of his fingers are already rubbing and twisting inside me.

“Tom, Tom...” I gasp, unable to take the torment any longer. “Please!” I cry, staring up at him with a pleading expression. Our eyes meet, his a hurricane of desire, mine filled with the abstract and shattered pieces of what had once been ferocity and crazed pleasure. “Please... take me...” I whisper, the words leaving my lips almost too quietly to hear. I'm giving myself up to him and I see that realization light a fire in his eyes.

He grabs my legs, pulling me sharply up against him. I cry out as I feel his cockhead prod my hole before pressing in. My head tilts back sharply against the mattress, my fingers tearing at the sheets as he mounts me in one long thrust. With his fingers gripping the backs of my thighs, he hold me up for the next few moments of hard, desire-fulled fucking. My eyes roll back as he quickly establishes a driving rhythm, his hips smacking against my still bruised and welted ass.

I'm still aching inside, but he's making it so good, his cock hitting my prostate as if there are magnets drawing our flesh together. My cock struggles to stand upright again, drained, and yet still so aware of what Tom is giving me.

Gazing up at Tom, I know he isn't going to last much longer. His entire body is strained, veins and tendons standing out on his neck and chest. His chest and biceps are sharply defined as he hold up my lower body, appearing so strong, and commanding above me. His face is stricken with pleasure, a desire that has taken over both of us.

His hips pump hard against my ass, thrusting his cock into the tight embrace of body over and over, until I can see him crumble. Groaning in a low tone, he goes taut. His fingers grip my legs so hard I'm sure there will be bruises before he begins to shudder. His hips circle tightly against me and I feel the hot burst of cum inside me, marking me. He works over me for only a few more thrusts before he sinking down against me, breathing heavily.

He relaxes against my thigh, pressing hot kisses against my hip and stomach. I whimper, twisting towards him to guide my cock towards his mouth. He gathers it in his hand, stroking it for a moment before I feel his lips, soft and wet against my tip. Moaning, I reach down to grip his braids at the base of his neck.

His lips work over my expertly, in a slow seduction that makes me moan and stiffen against him. The quick, fast, and brutal desire is gone, leaving him to pleasure me in a leisurely manipulation. His lips move up and down my hard column of flesh, one hand stroking my base and balls.

The slow pleasuring goes on for several more minutes before I whimper and tense against him, shivering as I release against his tongue and lips. He laps it up, pleasuring me through my orgasm until I'm soft between his lips.

When he slides up next to me, I turn into the circles of his arms, exhausted and broken. He accepts me against his chest as if nothing has happened these past few days. The last thing I feel before sleep is a tiny smile lifting my lips.


End file.
